Steyr TMP
Steyr TMP ('T'actical 'M'achine 'P'istol) is a submachine gun featured in CrossFire. Overview The Steyr TMP features a very fast firing rate (on par with the PPSh-41), good accuracy, low recoil, and moderate power. It is one of the lightest SMGs, and is very fast to draw and reload. Because of its JHP rounds, it has the same tagging effect as the Ares SMG: Slowing down a target upon successful hits. This SMG does poor damage at long ranges, but its slowing effect enables it get accurate shots at even distant targets. With the aforementioned features above, Steyr TMP is a great choice for run 'n' gun on enemies and more superior than other SMGs in small maps. Despite being one of the best SMGs in CF, most servers offer this weapon in the Item Shop rather than the Black Market, made it a great choice for any newbies due to its advantages. Advantages * Moderate damage. * Very high rate of fire. * Very lightweight. (lightest of all SMG) * Very fast drawing and reloading time. * Tagging effect. * Moderate-low recoil. * Has 3 spare magazines (some versions). Disadvantages * Damage decreased over range. * Easily runs dry. * Loud firing sound. Availability Available in all CrossFire versions Variants Standard= TMP_10TH_WEST.png|10th Anniversary SteyrTMPCelebrate BI.png|CFS 2016 Celebrate BAGICON_STEYRTMP-CFS2017CELEBRATE.png|CFS 2017 Celebrate Steyr_TMP_CFS_2018_Celebrate.png|CFS 2018 Celebrate SteyrTMP_RoyalDragon6.png|Eternal Dragon Steyr_TMP_Intel.png|Intel SteyrTMPJustice BI.png|Justice Steyr TMP-Prime.png|Prime SMG TMP-Valentine.png|Valentine |-| Dual= TMP_DeathEye.png|Death Eye File:DUAL_STEYR_TMP-GHETTO_BI.png|Ghetto SteyrTMP ChangeDual GBD.png|Gold Black Dragon Trivia *The size of the gun in third person view is way bigger and bulkier than in first person view. * The TMP shares animations with the MP7. * Once again in CF Vietnam, this gun is a "banned weapon" in public match, mostly because it's too easy to obtain (37000 GP) and its tagging effect is quite annoying in small to medium maps. This is made even worse with VVIP players that gave this gun a full 42 rounds buff by equip 7 Thompson-Infernal Dragons, turning it into a "Thompson" with JHP ammo and almost no recoil. Most of the time people will try to kick Steyr TMP players out, preferably after that guy pulled a combo. * Another reason is because of this weapon's overpowered stats as this gun packs with low recoil, above average power for a SMG (though this can be accepted due to its JHP cartridge), narrow spray pattern. In real-life, Steyr TMP is widely used with 9mm cartrigde & it has high recoil (due to its rate of fire) & low accuracy at long range (which is a complete opposition towards the Steyr TMP in game). * In CF Philippines, this is the most hated weapon ever since its release, considering that it has a tagging effect which makes almost all players hate it, especially when used in TDM and FFA. ** Most players in CF Philippines call this weapon "Jejegun" or "Jejegunners" for Steyr TMP users because of its overpowered stats and they're always looking down on these players, especially if it's a high-ranked one. ** The reload speed of this weapon in CF Philippines was nerfed, possibly to reduce complaints about the weapon being overpowered. ** This is also the most widely used weapon in Ranked Matches, especially in Free For All matches. Gallery SteyrTMP.png|Render TMP_HUD.png|HUD Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Submachine Gun Category:JHP Category:SMG